Memories
by Katycat1970
Summary: Nothing but pure Will & Mac fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, Gosh it's been a long time since I've had the time to write anything and then when I had the time I found I couldn't think of a single thing to write about!**

**Anyway - Lilac set me a challenge of 3 prompts to include in a story and my 3 prompts were: Wimbledon, Heatwave & Red Hair! So this is what I came up with - it's probably going to be 3 parts long!**

**Hope you enjoy - can't wait to hear what you guys think... :)**

* * *

Mackenzie was in a lovely place, it almost felt like a heavenly place – a place she didn't get to very often these days - snuggled up warm and cosy in bed and far, far away lost in a beautiful dreamland. Her dreams were wonderful as they always seemed to be these days – dreams filled with visions of a happy life, of a loving husband, a house just out of the City with a garden big enough for the family dog to roam around and of two little children filling her and her husband's lives with unbridled happiness. The only problem was that each morning that damn alarm would go off and when she woke she realised she was back to normality – waking alone with a heavy feeling in her chest and the realisation that she had been dreaming yet again about the life she could have been living if she hadn't been such a monumental fool.

Things were picking up with her and Will lately though – Mackenzie couldn't be too glum. They had become even closer friends since his stay in the hospital and her subsequent revelations about that day at North Western. There were a couple of occasions even when she was sure he was going to kiss her goodnight after a meal out – that maybe he was going to take a chance on their love once again – but each time he had backed away, looking longingly at her causing Mackenzie's already aching heart to throb just that little bit more. She'd lost count of the amount of times lately she'd begged him to give into his feelings and to just trust her that this time all would be okay but Will McAvoy would never change – he'd been hurt too much in his life and Mackenzie was starting to prepare herself that maybe they were only ever destined to be friends.

Back in dreamland though, something was bringing Mac back to normality way too early for her liking. It wasn't the usual beeping of her alarm clock – it seemed to be a banging of some sort and as the bangs got louder the more Mackenzie moaned and groaned and the more she snuggled further under the covers determined to stay exactly where she was.

Mackenzie had never liked being woken – ever since she was a child she would bury her head under the covers, forever begging her parents for ten more minutes and that hadn't changed in adult hood one little bit. These days she needed to set herself at least three alarms every morning – just to make sure she managed to pull herself out from under the duvet. The thing was though, today was Sunday so that meant not alarm needed to be set and that's the main reason why she cursed and buried her head in her soft pillows as she realised that someone was trying to break down her front door at god knows what hour on a Sunday morning.

"Oh just bugger off, whoever's there," she muttered to herself as she pulled the spare pillow over her head and closed her eyes again.

That didn't drown out the banging though – if anything it just got louder and louder and more and more frequent.

"Arggghhhhh! Sod off," she shouted just as her mobile rang a few seconds later.

Reaching out and grabbing the mobile, Mac was just about to hurl it across the bedroom until she very briefly opened her eyes and noticed the caller ID. Suddenly she was wide awake.

"Will?" she mumbled somewhat sleepily, pressing the answer button and wondering what the hell news had happened in the brief five hours she'd been sleeping, "What's happened?"

"Hey sleepy head, are you ever gonna open your front door?" the familiar voice chirped down the other end of the mobile.

Mac sat up in bed and ran her hand through her tangled hair.

"Will? What are you doing?"

"I'm knocking on your door."

"Yes you arse – I can tell that but why are you knocking on my front door in the middle of the night?"

"Just open the door Mackenzie and I'll tell you!" Will answered, hanging up the phone and immediately knocking on the door again.

As much as Mac wanted to simply snuggle back into the land of dreams she knew she could never deny Will anything – especially when he sounded so happy and was standing outside her front door. Mac stumbled out of bed and grabbed her favourite big fluffy fleece and quickly slipped it on as she shuffled sleepily towards the front door of her apartment. She slid back the lock and pulled open the door to see Will stood before her dressed in an old pair of sand coloured shorts that she hadn't seen him in for years and a snazzy white polo shirt that she had bought him on their trip to London years ago.

"Good Morning sleepy head," Will chirped, sounding far too happy and far too awake for this time of the day.

"Will? What the hell are you wearing – it's too cold for shorts!"

"Cold is just a state of mind Mac!" Will said, a gorgeous goofy grin spreading over his entire face as he looked her up and down, "And besides, it's a beautiful morning out there – sun's up – why aren't you?"

"What are you doing here Will? Do you actually know what time it is?"

"Ahh – the early bird catches the worm don't you know," Will said shuffling the heavy shopping bags in his arms.

Mac shook her head and wished she'd just thrown her mobile over the other side of the room and not answered the damn thing.

"Will – please – shut up with all the old proverbs - it's too early for those. What are you doing here?"

"Hey - can't a friend come and say hello on a Sunday morning?"

"Yes, but not at 8am Will, especially when said friend kept me talking on the phone until two in the morning!"

Will smiled at the memory of last night's four hour marathon phone-call but seemed to dismiss Mac's words with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders and another goofy grin. As hard as she tried, Mac couldn't resist that smile - she never had been able to since the day she'd met him. She stood back and let her head dip to the side indicating an invite into her apartment.

"So, you need to get ready," Will said as he winked and pushed his way past her into her apartment, all the time grinning as if he'd won the lottery.

"I need to get ready?"

"You do and quickly."

"What we doing?" Mac asked, deciding to play along with his little game for the time being.

"We're re-creating Mackenzie – that's what we're doing!"

"Re-creating?"

"Yup."

"Re-creating what?"

Will looked at her standing in her hallway in her oversized fleece with a bemused look on her face and if possible, his heart melted even more than it had been melting for weeks now. She looked utterly adorable and at that moment he was even more determined he was going to get her back than he was an hour ago when he left his apartment – even if he had to beg on his knees he would convince her that she had been right and they had to give their shattered romance a second chance.

"Re-creating what?" Mac repeated as she watched Will seem to drift away for a moment, "Come on Will, spill the beans – it's 8am on a Sunday morning. It's way too early for me to be trying to figure out what's going on in that head of yours!"

"It maybe 8am here but it's 1pm in London."

"And now he's saying even more random things," Mac muttered as she watched him make his way down her corridor towards the living area. She pushed the front door shut and blindly followed him of course. Once they reached the kitchen, she watched as Will placed his shopping bags onto the counter and then pulled out a bottle of champagne. He turned to her the smile even wider on his face, and held up the bottle to Mac.

"Champagne!" Mac squealed, biting her lower lip as she smiled, "We're celebrating?"

"No. We're recreating! I've already told you that," Will chuckled, "God, you are as sleepy as you look!"

"Argghhhh! Recreating what?" Mackenzie almost shouted, her frustration starting to get the better of her.

Will couldn't help but laugh at the look on her face - she really was so easy to tease at times. Mackenzie McHale had never been blessed with patience and he loved to watch the confusion wash over her face as she tried to figure out just what the hell he was talking about. He put the bottle down on the counter and took a tiny step towards Mac reaching out slowly, hesitantly for her hand.

Mac froze for a moment – not in fear but in utter shock. True, they were closer these days but they hadn't even so much as touched in months and here he was, standing in her kitchen looking utterly gorgeous and happy and tentatively holding out his hand for her to take. Only Will could ever do this to her – only he could send her from utter frustration to helpless sentimental fool in less than a second flat. Mac let out the breath she'd been holding and reached for his hand wholly amazed at the electricity that shot through her body the moment their fingers met.

"So what are we re-creating?" Mac asked a little gentler this time, loving the warmth that was now spreading through her entire body just at the touch of his hand.

"Wimbledon 2005!" Will whispered back in reply as he took another step closer and squeezed her fingers tightly.

It only took a moment for Mac to catch up on what he was on about and why he was dressed like he was. Their month in England in June 2005 had been easiest the best of both of their lives. They were ridiculously in love and neither had ever known happiness like they had for those four weeks. They had spent lazy mornings at the McHale family home in West London, exploring London and the surrounding Counties in the afternoon and hot, steamy, passion filled nights in bed.

They had been together for nearly a year back in 2005 and their relationship had been becoming stronger by the day, so much so it had scared Mackenzie – not just scared her but positively terrified her. But those four weeks in England seemed to relax the intensity of the relationship they shared in New York. They were both so contented and relaxed that over the course of four weeks they had become closer than ever and had even revealed to each other all their hopes and dreams for the future – hopes and dreams that had sadly never come true although they couldn't have known that at the time.

They had the most amazing work relationship two people could ever hope to have in those days but there was always a stigma as far as Mackenzie was concerned regarding work and their relationship. Will was a handsome rising star in the TV industry and back then she was convinced that everyone thought she was only with him for his fame and his money – not because they were simply in love. Their show was the real big break Mac had been working tirelessly for since she'd left University but still she felt she had to prove herself to the staid old male orientated world of TV News Broadcasting. Will had never thought that of course but as much as he had tried to convince her that people weren't thinking what she thought he had always known that her demons still invaded her mind a lot more than she ever let on.

"So," Will whispered, "You may have noticed I've been trying to ask you out on a date for weeks now."

Mac couldn't help the grin that spread across her face as she noticed a slight blush coming to his cheeks.

"Hence the four hours on the phone last night," Mac said with a cheeky glint in her eye, "And the two hour call the night before!"

"And the two hour call the night before that," Will muttered before Mackenzie could point it out to him.

"So you didn't just want me to watch the same movie you were watching?" Mac giggled, thinking back to how they'd watched the same movie whilst on the phone to each other and hardly a word had been said during the whole film. Will nodded feeling slightly embarrassed at just how contented he had felt just knowing she was on the other end of the phone, watching one of their all-time favourite films together – albeit in different beds in separate apartments.

"Yeah… Well…. I was trying to work up the courage to see if you were free today – to see if you wanted to spend the day together," Will suddenly blurted out, the blush on his cheeks getting brighter by the second.

"Surely you know I wouldn't say no," Mac whispered so quietly, a matching red patch on her cheeks soon appearing.

Will smiled briefly before Mackenzie took another step towards him and reached for his other hand… "So you can ask now if you want…"

Will hesitated for a moment knowing that everything with their relationship was about to change because he knew once he took this step he would never be able to back away from her again – he simply loved her too much. As terrified as he felt at that moment it only took one look at the hope radiating from Mac's eyes to give him all the courage he needed.

"Well, I kind of have this day planned if you're not doing anything?" Will asked hopefully, the sparkle shining from his eyes as he waited patiently for an answer, "I know how much you like Wimbledon – how it reminds you of England."

Mac had no idea what he had planned but instantly she felt the butterflies flood her stomach. They hadn't been out together, just the two of them away from work for years – well, exactly five years and 3 months (not that she was counting)!

She smiled and nodded wildly as she let her eyes wander to their hands entwined and gently swinging by their sides. For a moment they both just stood and gazed at each other - both at a loss for words.

"So…. Are you free?" Will whispered, unable to wipe the hopeful grin from his face.

Mac couldn't help herself as she pulled him a little closer to her – their bodies were so close that she could feel his breath tickling her skin, "Of course I'm free Billy – I'm always free for you."

"Good." Will whispered and fought the powerful urge he had to kiss her there and then on the spot. He wanted to and he would but not now – that pleasure would come later for sure. Slowly and reluctantly let her hands go and flashed her a dazzling smile, "But you have to go get showered now."

"Will – it's 8am – I haven't even had a cup of tea!"

"Yes – but it's 1pm in England and the Men's final starts in one hour," he answered as he turned her around and pushed her towards her bedroom. "Go Shower – we don't have much time – I didn't think I could come and wake you any earlier unless I wanted to risk my life!"

Mac giggled as he held his hands up in mock surrender at the idea of waking her earlier.

"You know I can't even function without a cup of tea in the mornings and that includes showering," Mac whined. "I need tea first Mister."

Mac turned towards the kitchen but was soon stopped dead in her tracks. "Shower!" Will said with authority, all the time pushing her towards the bathroom. "I'll make you a cup of blessed tea while you shower. Go get ready gorgeous and dress warm!"

"Billy," Mac whined petulantly even though her heart was racing at once again being called 'gorgeous' after all these years.

Will chuckled and gave her one last shove towards the bathroom all the time wondering just how she managed to whinge and whine and still drive him utterly crazy with desire.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour later and Mackenzie found herself in a quiet corner of Central Park sat on a picnic blanket with Will extremely close to her, enjoying a smoked salmon bagel and sipping a glass of Champagne. They had strolled the few short blocks from her apartment to the entrance of the park and Mac could have sworn her heart almost stopped beating as Will had reached for her hand the moment they left the building.

As close as they had become lately and as much as they had talked and talked late into the night Mac couldn't quite figure out what Will wanted from them still. Sitting here felt awkward for Mac – he'd said they were on a date but was the date a one-time thing for him – to merely test the waters - or was it the beginning of what Mackenzie hoped and prayed would be a re-conciliation for them. Her usual confidence and high spirits with Will was quickly fading away the longer they sat in awkward silence – the conversation had been slow at times since they'd arrived and Mac was starting to fret that maybe dating him would always be this awkward now. Mac sighed at the thought which obviously caught Will's attention as he looked across at her but he soon turned his mind back to the tennis final he had set up on his iPad – desperately trying to recreate the perfect afternoon they'd spent in the garden of Mac's parent's house seven years ago.

Mac stole a look at Will and marvelled at the racing heart she still felt at times like this when they were so close. She knew what she wanted to happen but any step forward now had to come from Will – she had caused all this stupid mess in the first place and she knew that she had to play this game at his speed – let him be ready and if he needed to take it slow – to test the waters – then so be it.

"Thanks for this Will," Mac whispered as Will leant forward and topped up her glass, "I haven't had a breakfast treat like this in ages."

Mac felt herself blush as she uttered the words as both Will and Mac knew that neither of them had had a romantic breakfast in the park for many years – probably not since the last time Will had planned a breakfast for her like this on their second anniversary.

"Worth being woken up early for?" Will replied, winking at her, lightening up the conversation slightly. His wink always had had a way of hitting her straight in the heart and this occasion was no different.

"Hmmm – just about – even if this is the most one-sided match ever!"

"Well at least there's an American guy in the final Mac! How far did your English guy get? Round three?"

"He was injured!" Mac replied trying to stick up for her Parents' homeland's lack of tennis playing talent.

"Mind you, I suppose that's one round further than any Englishman in 2005!"

"Oh, here we go already… Leave the poor old English alone Billy - they can't help it if they're not very good at sports!"

"Hey, you never did pay up on that bet Mackenzie!" Will said with a cheeky glint in his eye.

As long ago as it might have been though Mac knew what he was referring to straight away.

"I bloody did!" she replied, plonking her glass of champagne on the grass and sitting up straight.

"I think – if I remember rightly Miss McHale – you started to and then stopped rather abruptly!"

Will chuckled as he watched the blush returning to her cheeks straight away at the memory of that night.

"Oh yeah," Mac giggled remembering immediately what had made her stop, "Well it's not my fault that my parents chose that exact moment to come home early… It's hardly the thing a girl can do when her Father's in the next room!"

"I agree with you there – I think your Dad might have thrown me out the house if you carried on one second longer that night! But… you still owe me Mac – a bet's a bet and you lost!"

Mac laughed and pulled her cardigan around her a little tighter. She knew Will had told her to dress warm but she also knew how much he liked her in a simple summer dresses and she so wanted to look her best for him (plus it might be a good excuse for him to slip a warm arm around her later Mac had thought).

"I can't believe you even remember that Will."

"Remember it? I'm never gonna forget a bet like that – you bet that you'd…"

"I know exactly what I betted thank you," Mac interrupted and nudged his leg with her foot to shut him up.

"Care to pay up now?" Will answered and immediately took a large gulp of his champagne to try to hide his embarrassment.

"In the park Billy?" Mac murmured thoughtfully, "Hmmm. I don't think Charlie or Leona would be too pleased at the photos that might appear on page six tomorrow."

Will chuckled and let his head rest back against the thick tree he was leant against and tried his hardest to tear his eyes away from her long, slender legs - legs that she was making no attempt to hide from him.

"So Mister, how come you can remember that bet seven years ago but you can't remember what was on the voicemail a couple of months back?" Mac asked, her bottom lip slipping between her teeth and her eyebrows arcing up in a teasing manner. For a moment Will was stumped until he saw the half smile on her face letting him know she was playing with him again. They'd had this conversation more times than they'd had hot food over the past six weeks and yet Will still wouldn't reveal the content of that damn voicemail message.

"I'm ignoring that last comment and going back to the bet Mac."

"Oh, what a surprise," Mac joked dropping him a little wink to let him know she was kidding.

"You do realise it's your fault for making such a stupid bet with such bad English players!" Will said, watching her shake her head.

"Why is it with Tennis that you always revert back to calling me English? I'm American and you're usually fiercely protective of that Billy, until it comes to tennis!"

"Because the English are so bloody bad at it even though it's so very English – playing tennis on the lawn" Will mocked in a dreadfully bad English accent… "Plus, you're so easy to tease Mac – it cheers me up no end!"

"Oh God – your English accent hasn't improved over the years!" Mac giggled as she dug him in the ribs with her hand, pleased that the awkwardness was slipping away and their usual light hearted banter seemed to be returning.

Will pretended to be hurt for a second but he didn't care really – it was so very enchanting to see her smile and laugh – it was almost like old times listening to that giggle and sitting so close together.

"My English accent is better than your American accent Kenz, admit it!"

For a moment Mac's breath caught in her throat as she heard the nick name that hadn't left his lips in years. Will hadn't seemed to notice though and he carried on not knowing just how much he had made her day with such a simple slip of the tongue.

"I mean, lawn tennis whilst sipping Pimms and nibbling on Strawberries and cream? Really how can your great homeland not produce a single winner in all these years?" Will carried on in his mock accent.

"We have Andy Murray now you know – he's English!"

"Scottish I think you'll find," Will corrected.

"Well British then! Dad says he's British when he's winning and Scottish when he's losing!"

"That sounds like your old man!" Will chuckled, "awkward old sod that he is."

Mac giggled and shivered a little as the wind picked up again.

"You cold?"

"A little," Mac replied shrugging her shoulders and taking a sip of her drink.

Will hesitated for a moment and snuck a quick look up to the sky above. The early morning sunshine was quickly disappearing and being replaced by some rather large grey clouds. "Come here," he whispered quietly, holding out his arm for Mac to sit next to him. Will may have hesitated a moment ago but Mac didn't. She scooted across and into his arms before Will had even realised what he'd offered.

He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her as closely to his body as he could, all the time rubbing her arm up and down trying desperately to warm her up a little.

"It was a bit warmer than this in 2005!" Mac whispered, loving the feeling that flooded her entire body as she bravely hooked her leg over his and rested her head on his shoulder in an attempt to get even closer.

"A bit warmer is a bit of an understatement. It was nearly a hundred degrees – I never knew London was capable of that kind of heat wave!" Will said chuckling and ignoring the fact that Mac had completely cuddled herself into his side. He leant down and pressed the softest of kisses into her hair and rested his head atop of hers, the tennis on the iPad completely forgotten now that he had Mac in his arms.

For a few moments neither said a word and just simply enjoyed the closeness of each other. Will had his eyes closed and was remembering those hot summer nights in London – how they'd strolled through London's parks late at night holding hands and both wishing the nights would never end. They really hadn't had a care in the world whilst they were away and Will had even considered moving there for good – he'd asked Mac if she wanted to on their day trip to the seaside one day but Mackenzie hadn't seemed so sure. If life was that good in England Will would have gladly given up the promising career as a News Anchor and married Mackenzie on the spot if she'd agreed to it. She hadn't though – she loved New York – possibly more than he did and had pointed out to him, quite rightly, that they should never make decisions like that whilst they were on vacation.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Mac whispered, resting her arm lazily across his stomach.

Will lifted his head from hers and sighed – he was falling deeper and deeper in love with her with every passing second – he was desperate to kiss her, to tell her he loved her, that he wanted only her but he was also petrified – petrified of ever feeling as hurt as he did when she left last time. He knew that Habib would give him grief for thinking that way but he knew he simply wouldn't survive another broken heart.

"You okay?" Mac asked, suddenly worried by the distant look on his face.

"Just remembering back to Brighton," Will murmured, not wanting to admit quite how he was feeling and wondering whether there was always going to be this feeling when he was close to Mackenzie.

"What? Trying to push me in to the sea?!"

Will suddenly laughed out loud – he had completely forgotten about that. "Well, you needed to cool down Kenz – it was over a hundred degrees and you attempting to sing 'We're having a heat wave' was driving me slowly insane."

"I'll get you back for that one day Will – revenge is a dish best eaten cold."

"Oh yeah?" Will drooled as he tightened his grip around her shoulders.

"Yeah – remember that as we walk past the pond later."

"Er Mac – you pushed me first don't forget."

"Only because I wanted a paddle and you wouldn't come with me." Mac whined.

"You were in two inches of water Mackenzie – you didn't need rescuing - there were no jelly fish in sight!"

"Yes, but there might have been - that was what I was trying to tell you," Mac replied defensively as if this conversation had taken place only yesterday rather than seven years earlier. "I've told you before – they're not natural Will – I don't understand how you can casually mock me about this. They're awful and it's perfectly natural to be afraid of them… they are the work of the devil Billy and I've told you before all forms should be hunted down and killed – all of them – every last one of them."

Will couldn't help himself as he collapsed with laughing from the look on her face and the indignation and exasperation in her voice, "I'm sorry darling," he laughed when he saw the pouting on her face.

"It's not funny," Mac moaned which only made Will laugh even harder.

"Stop making me laugh," Will said holding his stomach from all the laughter.

"It's not fair to laugh at someone's fears Billy," Mad admonished, beginning to laugh herself and falling even further into his arms causing him to laugh even more.

What happened next wasn't planned and sometimes the most amazing things can just happen so very naturally.

Both Will & Mac caught each other's gaze at the same time and in an instant the laughing stopped and all the hurt and pain of the previous five years seemed to simply fly up and disappear away. Will was the first to lean into Mackenzie and ever so slowly he pressed his lips against hers in the slowest, softest, sweetest kiss either of them could ever remember.

Mac didn't move – she knew he would probably come to his senses and pull away when he realised what was happening but for now she was just determined to remember this moment - to make the most of it and pray with all her might that it lasted.

Eventually, Will did pull back slightly but not very far. He rested his forehead against hers for a second or two and then pulled away a little more and gazed deep into Mackenzie's eyes. Seeing more love than he'd ever seen before shining back at him he slowly raised his hand and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear before his hand slipped down her cheek and gently cupped her face in his hand.

"Oh Kenz," he whispered as Mackenzie leant her head into his hand while her own hands slipped around his waist… "I've missed you so much darling… missed us like this... together… happy..."

The sincerity and the vulnerability that shone from his eyes at that moment was too much for Mac – she couldn't hold back the words she'd wanted to say for months now if she tried.

"I love you Billy," she whispered her eyes filling with tears all of a sudden, "I know it's probably too soon for me to say something like that to you but I do… I love you so much… I truly do."

For a moment time stood still – just for a tiny moment before Will leaned forward and latched his lips onto hers again – this time not so gently but still filled with so much love and desire. The small moan that escaped from the back of her throat did nothing to calm Will down – suddenly the kiss intensified tenfold and Will found his hands tangled in her hair pulling her as close to him as he could, his lips devouring hers over and over again.

It wasn't lack of air that finally forced them to separate their lips some minutes later, it wasn't fear, or worry or thoughts of what the hell was happening between them but it was the loudest clap of thunder both had ever heard. Mac screamed out loud and in an instant pulled herself even further into Will's safe and loving arms.

Trying to remain positive and not take that clap of thunder as a bad sign Will quickly pulled the iPad and all the picnic things into his bag as the heavens opened. He shuffled himself and the blanket up as close to the thick tree trunk as he could and then pulled Mackenzie onto his lap and held her safe, his lips once again immediately finding hers.

* * *

**A/N - Thank you so much to those of you who have reviewed this - the comments made my day! :)**

**I have been so filled with writers block lately that it's lovely to hear you're enjoying it - it certainly makes me pull my finger out and get on with the next chapter.**

**One more chapter to go after this... :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Both Will & Mackenzie burst through the front door of Mac's apartment an hour later dripping from head to toe and laughing uncontrollably. They had sat out the first part of the storm under the tree but had then decided to make a run for it which, in hindsight, they really shouldn't have done as the moment they stepped foot outside of the park the heavens opened once again.

Will dropped his bag onto the floor and instantly pulled Mackenzie into his arms once again pressing his lips to hers - he hadn't been able to get enough of her once they'd started to kiss in the park and now they were at home, in private, he was finding it near enough impossible to take his lips from hers.

"You're even more gorgeous dripping wet," he whispered in between hot mouthed kisses that he trailed from her mouth down her neck and back to her mouth again.

Mackenzie ignored the freezing chill that the rain had caused that seemed to be taking over the whole of her body and threw her arms around Will's neck letting her fingers play with the soft fluffy hair at the base of his neck. She felt him pull her even closer into him and grind his hips into her and she could tell exactly where this was heading. As much as she totally wanted him she just wasn't sure they were ready to jump into bed just yet.

Will felt her begin to shiver uncontrollably a second or two later and immediately stopped his assault on her lips, "Are you okay sweetheart?" he asked but Mackenzie soon pulled his lips back to the exact spot she wanted them and just groaned an almost inaudible 'yes' to his question.

Will had always found it hard to resist her when she was in this type of mood and although he was trying like crazy to control his head, certain other parts of his body were telling him just how much he loved her and wanted her, "We need to get out of these wet clothes," he mumbled in between kisses but still there was no answer from Mackenzie. With his lips still firmly attached to Mac's he managed to manoeuvre them the short distance from the front door towards Mac's bedroom. He soon kicked open the door and pulled Mac's cardigan off her shoulders before he started to pull at the back of her dress all the time still kissing her passionately.

Realising that this was quickly getting out of hand Mac finally pulled away from him and seemed to gain her composure back in two seconds flat, "I love you Billy," she mumbled, breathing heavily and then pressing one last kiss onto his lips, "but we can't do this now – not until we've talked," she said, nodding her head towards the bed.

For a moment Will looked crestfallen but he soon covered the hurt look on his face and nodded his head at Mac. She gently reached up and cupped his cheek in her hand and then pressed the softest of kisses to his other cheek. "I love you Will and don't even begin to think that I don't want to jump into bed with you this second but… but I need to know you feel the same – I need you to be certain."

"I am," Will managed to utter straight away but Mac wasn't so sure – she had told him she loved him three times in the last hour and not once had she heard the words back from him. Not that she necessarily needed to hear the words from him this second – she knew they would come eventually but she needed to be certain that this wasn't a one night thing for him – that he saw their future together.

"Let's get out of these wet clothes," Mac whispered letting go of him and turning to her wardrobe. She opened the door and rummaged around in one of the drawers and then turned to Will with a slight blush on her cheeks. She handed him a pair of sweat pants and an old Jets t-shirt that had belonged to him in the past, "Don't even ask why I still have these," she said to Will shaking her head to cover her own embarrassment.

Will smiled and took the clothes from her, "probably the same reason why I have a drawer full of your things at home Mackenzie."

"Really?" Mac asked smiling widely and not being able to hide the delight that simple statement had caused.

"I kind of hoped you'd be back to use them again someday," Will whispered as he placed a tender kiss on her lips and headed off to the bathroom leaving Mac standing there slightly stunned.

A few minutes later, Mackenzie wandered into the lounge dry and changed and found Will sat on the sofa with a couple of old photo albums spread across his lap and chuckling away to him-self. He looked up and patted the seat next to him, "Mackenzie, please tell me this is a mystery twin sister of yours that I've never met?"

Mac set the two steaming mugs of coffee she was holding on to the table and grabbed a fleecy blanket from the back of the sofa.

"What?" she asked flopping next to Will and throwing the blanket across them both.

"Oh my God, where on earth did you find that?" Mac squealed grabbing the photo album from Will as he placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his side.

"Your Dad must have had a fit when he saw you like that Kenz," Will chuckled.

"Oh my God," Mac repeated looking a little dumbstruck, "I honestly haven't seen these photos for years!"

"You really had bright red hair and a Mohican Mac?"

"I was trying to be a rebel – I thought it looked so cool!"

Will laughed again and kissed the top of her head, "I can just imagine Rebel Mac the teenager! Dressed in your leather pants with hair like this and not agreeing with anyone else's opinion! I suddenly feel very sorry for your Dad putting up with you and your Mother!"

"It was hardly the look teenage children of Margaret Thatcher's ambassadors were supposed to have!" Mac joked as she picked up her coffee and wrapped her hands around the mug for warmth.

Will pulled the photo from the album and took a closer look, "So Rebel Mac, why on earth would you do something like this?"

Mac giggled again and shook her head, "I remember so clearly getting this done. My Mother had pissed me off over something and grounded me but I snuck out of the house with my friends wanting to get a tattoo – I knew that would piss her off so much," Mac giggled.

"I've never seen a tattoo on you Kenz," Will said, his eyes clearly showing that he was trying to remember a tattoo somewhere on her body.

Mac laughed again before looking up at him and shaking her head. "I chickened out! I went along to the place with my friend and then thought it would hurt too much – I never even made it inside!"

"Oh, quite the rebel indeed!" Will joked.

"There was a place next door and some guy was having his hair done in a Mohican – I thought that would piss Mother off just as much!"

"Okay – I get that but why red though?"

"Because of the Conservative party being blue and the Labour party being red," Mac said matter of factly – as if it should have been the most obvious thing in the world to Will. "Mother always made us wear blue to all these posh events we had to go to. She said it showed allegiance to the party but I hated it at the time. It was always a blue dress, blue shoes, a blue hat for Mother or a blue tie for Dad – so I thought red would piss her off even more!"

"You know what, I'm suddenly feeling very sorry for your poor old Father," Will said shaking his head in dis-belief.

"Come on Will – it was the 80s – it was cool! I was the coolest girl in school – even if it was only for one day… or half a day even!"

"How comes?"

"I got suspended from school and sent home until my hair was back to normal."

"So how long did Rebel Mac last for?" Will asked, finding the fact that he was still learning things about this wonderful woman amazing.

"About three days in total until Mother dragged me to the hair dressers on the Monday afternoon kicking and screaming."

Will laughed again and pulled Mac a little closer to his side, "Remind me never to piss you off – I much prefer your hair like this!"

"Billy – you piss me off on a daily basis but I still love you madly,"

For a second Will looked shocked – maybe even hurt, "I do?" he asked sounding surprised.

"Yes – but did you just hear the 'I still love you madly' part," Mac said sipping her coffee and turning towards him. "I'm sure I piss you off too but it works doesn't it? You and me – everything's right with the world when we're together like this. Don't you think?"

"I piss you off?" Will repeated.

"Oh Billy, not enough to make me colour my hair red or get a tattoo but you know what I mean," Mac joked but Will's hurt face didn't change. "Look – all I'm saying is we bicker, we argue, we clash over things but we're always on the same page Will. Everything seems so perfect when we're together and I was just way too stupid to realise it last time."

Will smiled slightly and stroked her cheek, a thoughtful look covering his face, "I got so lucky the day I met you Mackenzie, have I ever told you that?"

"Not as lucky as I got." Mac replied instantly, melting Will's heart just that little bit more.

"It can all be so different this time Kenz – no more mistakes… from either of us."

Mac nodded her head wildly and leant in for the briefest of kisses, "Everything seems so right this time Will – I don't ever want this feeling to end. We just fit so well together Billy…"

Will nodded his head a little and let a small smile spread across his face – it was almost as if he'd just realised after all these years that Mac was right in what she'd just said – that they fitted together better than any jigsaw puzzle ever did and he'd been a colossal fool taking so long to realise that. He took the mug from Mac's hand and gently placed it on the coffee table and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear before kissing her once again on the lips.

"There's no one else in the world I'd rather argue with at work or love this much at home," Will said when they pulled apart a couple of seconds later.

"Love this much at home?" Mac repeated after a couple of seconds, her heart racing at Will's words.

"Yeah," Will whispered, "I love you Mackenzie – it seems I always have."

Will looked almost nervous as he waited for Mac's reaction but he needn't have been. It took all of two seconds for Will's words to register with Mac and a further two seconds for a huge smile to creep onto her face.

"You really mean it?" she asked warily – some part of her convinced that maybe this was some kind of trick, "You're not just saying it?"

Will felt a stab of pain hit him right in the heart as he realised there and then just how much he'd put her through over the past eighteen months – so much that it seemed she didn't even believe him when he finally admitted his love to her.

"Of course I mean it," he whispered back pressing his lips once again to the side of her cheek, "I love this - us being together Kenz – it makes me feel kind of… complete I guess…. Kissing you, holding you – it's the best feeling in the world."

"Are you sure – you really want this?" Mac whispered a moment later, "I couldn't bear it if you weren't sure Will, I would prefer to wait for you to be certain rather than have you change your mind."

"We've waited long enough Kenz," Will replied, suddenly feeling responsible for most of the time wasting over the previous two years.

"I'll wait however long it takes Will, I swear I will," Mac said reaching for the hand that was on her cheek and squeezing it tightly, "I just want you to be sure – to know that the past is forgotten and forgiven."

Part of Mackenzie knew that it was already too late though. Ever since he'd kissed her in the park earlier she knew that her life would be almost unbearable from now on if it didn't include Will in it full time as her lover as well as partner at work.

"I want us to begin again Mac – I really do," he whispered, almost shyly. "Whatever's happened in the past doesn't matter anymore – I swear… All that matters is now and whatever comes along in the future."

"You've… You've forgiven me?" Mac stuttered, her heart leaping with joy.

Will nodded and took a deep breath knowing for the first time that he truly had forgiven her – loving someone as much as he loved the woman sitting beside him surely meant that he held no grudges of the past anymore.

"It's forgotten Kenz – forever forgotten and forgiven - I swear… I love you so much darling that I don't want to think about the past anymore."

Mackenzie couldn't help herself as the tears sprung from her eyes and landed on her cheeks – she honestly couldn't remember a time feeling this happy. "Hey, don't cry sweetheart," Will whispered, wiping the tears from her cheeks with the back of his thumb.

"I can't help it Will, you have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that," Mac replied with tears still rolling down her cheeks.

Will chuckled and pulled Mac in for a hug, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and holding on as tightly as he possibly could. He lifted his head a moment later and whispered in her ear, "I'll say it again and again and again until you get sick of it – I love you Kenz – I love you, I love you, I love you."

Mac instantly pulled back a little and sniffed at the same time she shook her head, "That's not what I meant Billy – as much as I've wanted to hear you say you love me all I've dreamt about for years is you finally saying you've forgiven me – it means more to me than anything else you could ever say – you understand yes?"

Will nodded and once again buried his head into her shoulder finding he had no words to express the feelings he was feeling right now. The pair of them sat like that for what must have been minutes both revelling in the fact that they were a couple again – that they were finally where they wanted to be and that it would most definitely last forever this time.

Slowly Mackenzie pulled away and gazed deep into Will's eyes seeing nothing but love and happiness shining back at her, "Come with me," she whispered as she stood up and tugged his hand.

Although Will had an idea where she might be taking him he arched his eyebrow silently questioning her as he stood.

Mackenzie giggled at the un-asked question and pulled Will into her arms, "I have a seven year old bet to pay up on Billy boy – I don't want you thinking that I don't pay my debts!"

Will laughed out loud and let himself be led to the bedroom suddenly loving the fact that the English were so dreadfully bad at tennis!

* * *

**That's it! I hope you've all enjoyed this little fluff fest! **

**Thanks to lilac for the 3 prompts in the first place and thanks for the comments/reviews. Some of the reviews are inspiring - Amy - you made me smile so widely today with your review... :)**

**Only 21 more sleeps till Season 2!**


End file.
